


Bat-Girl meets Batgirl

by virus21



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virus21/pseuds/virus21
Summary: Bette Kane returns to Gotham U and gets some advice from Stephanie Brown
Relationships: Stephanie Brown & Bette Kane
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Bat-Girl meets Batgirl

There was something cosmopolitan about a college campus. All these different people, many out of towners (though many would question why anyone would willing go to Gotham for school), people that you would never met otherwise are in the same space as you.

Stephanie Brown liked it that way. Yes, there were still jerks, but that was natural anywhere. All these new people around was a treat. 

Stephanie was in the center of the campus one warm spring morning, the town square as she would call it, when she noticed a small crowd gather. Steph moved closer to see what the commotion was. It seems that a bunch of co-eds gathered around a young woman. She was blond with curly hair, much like Stephanie herself, a little taller than her though and a little bit bubbly looking. Though that last one seems to be lessened by the hangers on she was surrounded by. 

“God dammit, back off! I told you I'm not interested”! Clearly the young blond had enough of the attention. Steph decided to intervene “Ladies, I think she wants you to back off. Now don't make me get the hose”.

“Back off, dork” one of the girls said “We're in a sorority”.

“And I give a crap, why”? Stephanie hated sororities. They tended to be filled with Gotham's upper crust and literally thought they were better than everyone. Thankfully, she had no fear of them. Helps to be a vigilante and have Bruce Wayne on speed dial “No means no covers a lot of territory and I'm comfortably sure I can take all of you. Not to mention that this young lady would probably join in”.

The sorority sisters hesitated at first, but figured it probably wasn't worth it. They left, giving insults about Stephanie as they did. 

“Thank you” the blond said “If you hadn't come by, I probably would have sent a few to the hospital”.

“No problem” Steph replied “Can't stand that sorority trash”. Steph looked at the blond closer, a shot of familiarity crossing her mind “Hey, aren't you Bette Kane”?

“Yes I am” Bette responded “And it was moments like what you just saw that makes me wish otherwise”. Stephanie had heard of Bette Kane. The first “Bat-Girl” as it where, Bruce and Kate Kane's cousin, former Titans member, ect. Despite that, she didn't come up in conversation much. Not out of embarrassment, just not come up.

“Weren't you at West Point or something”? Stephanie asked. Better had a somewhat confused look on her face “Yeah, for a while. How would you know that”?

“Lets just say, like you cousin, I have a thing for bats”. Bette processed what Stephanie said. Looking at her more closely, blond hair, short stature, noticlbe curves, she put 2 and 2 together “You Bat.....you're her”! Steph nodded in confirmation.

“So”,Steph spoke “What are you doing back here”?

“Well, I West Point wasn't for me, so I transferred back to Gotham U” Bette explained “Say, want to go for some coffee. Least I could do for saving me back there”?

Stephanie did take the offer and soon the two were by the campus coffee shop. After sitting down, the began talking again, Steph beginning “So, why did you quit West Point”?

“It wasn't for me” Bette explained “I'm not Kate and I shouldn't have to pretend to be. I understand why Kate wanted me to, but I think she thought being her was the way”.

“Lot of us sometimes think Bruce does that with us” said Steph “He does the opposite, for the most part”.

“I wouldn't know. I generally don't mix with Bruce that much” Steph noticed a slight sadness to Bette voice.

“Your his cousin”.

“And? He's not the most social person and he never really thought much of me and I don't blame him”. Bette was really letting herself have it.

“Hey now” Steph interrupted “You're being too hard on yourself”.

“Not really. I mean, I took to the suit to get Dick Grayson's attention. And even when that didn't work and I wanted to try for real, I didn't get much out of it. Sure, with Gar's team I made a small difference, but that team fell apart and where was I then. But you're in the batsuit, so I guess you don't have the issue”.

“Oh honey” Steph interjected “You have no idea. Ever hear of a vigilante named Spoiler”? Bette nodded as Steph continued “That was me. I was never thought much of, Batman told me time and again to give it up, I was called Robin's fangirl and nothing more. As Robin I was just a pawn in one of Bruce's less than steller ideas and then, I almost died. Then I became Batgirl. And even then, I got no respect. Dick didn't want me around, Tim treated me like I was still a rookie. Took me a while to finally earn some respect. Slapping Bruce might have helped”. 

It was at that, Bette did a spit take “You did what”?! Bette was laughing her head off, Stephanie joining in. After the two calmed down, Steph continued “Don't be down on yourself. You want to do this, do it. Don't let yourself get told out of it and don't let others tell you how to do it”. Bette agreed, finding it nice to have at least one costume in the city be supportive. It was a nice change of pace.

“So tell me” Steph said “What was with the snob squad earlier”?

“Oh that. Well I am a Kane” Bette said “Guess the snobs though I was one of them. I have long given up being like that, as much as I was in the first place. Besides, I doubt someone going for medicine would fit in with that lot”.

“So” Bette continued “What has been going on in the wild world of bats and birds”?

“What do you want to know”

“Well.....any cute new guys”? Stephanie smiled at the question. She thinks she'll like this Bette Kane.


End file.
